Sakura Changes
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: Summary: What happens if Sakura has the power to control all elements, why is everyone after her? Will she keep the elements or will she gave them up? Pairing is Sakura and Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1 the change

**Sakura changes **

Title: Sakura changes

Author: HakuSasukeLover

Email: Mature, no one under 16 years old, please don't read it.

Genre: Action and Adventure and humor and romance

Summary: What happens if Sakura has the power to control all elements, why is everyone after her? Will she keep the elements or will she gave them up? Pairing is Sakura and Sasuke.

Chapter 1 the change

Sakura woke up and got dress to meet her team mates. Sakura walk around the river bank and though, how she could improve her fighting skills. Sakura look up and saw Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke" said Sakura

"**Oh great**" He thought leaning against the tree.

"Good Morning Sakura "screamed Naruto.

"Shhh Naruto not that loud, shee "said Sakura.

Like always Kakashi wasn't there.

"You know Sakura, you look pretty today" said Naruto.

"Whatever" said Sakura just walking to her own place.

Sasuke looks at Sakura; she hasn't come up to me yet and asks me out? I wonder?

"I'm going some where, of a minute, so tell Kakashi of me" said Sakura walking some where.

"Sakura what me to go with you? Asked Naruto.

"NO Naruto" said Sakura walking away.

Sakura walking to her grandma house. Sakura knocks on the door, her grandma opens the door.

"Sakura my dear how are you? What brings you here? Asked Sakura grandma.

"Grandma can you help me get stronger than I am now? Asked Sakura.

"Sure Sakura, when do you what to start? Asked Sakura.

"Not right now I need to go back to my team mates, but tonight is okay for me, what time do you want me here? Asked Sakura getting up to leave.

"7:00 pm tonight, sounds good to me what about you sweetie" said Grandma.

"7:00 pm good, what do you want me to bring? Said Sakura.

"Bring your self" said Grandma.

Bye Grandma. "Said Sakura walking out the door.

When she got back to her team mates, Kakashi sensei wasn't there yet.

"Sorry I'm late. I was helping an old lady and then she offered me some soup, I couldn't be mean, so I said yes" said Kakashi.

"Whatever and it took you 3 hours to have one bowl of soup" said Naruto.

"Anyway there's a tournament coming up and it is in the land of sound, Team 7 is going to be in the tournament" said Kakashi.

"Cool" said Naruto.

"We leave in two weeks from now" said Kakashi taking out, his orange book and opening to his favorite page.

"Kakashi do we have a mission today or not? Asked Sakura looking up at her sensei.

"Yes we do, we have to bath some kids at the homeless shelter and then we have to walk some dogs and then we have to help a store with the boxes." Said Kakashi walking to the first assignment.

"Oh great, I'm take the girls, you three get the boys" said Sakura walking up to the homeless shelter.

4 hours later Kakashi come out with bubbles in his hair, Naruto got all wet and Sasuke was looking like he was about to kill someone. Sakura came out and laugh at the boys.

"You guys can't bathe small children "said Sakura looking at them.

"Sakura be nice to us." Said Naruto.

"Let's go to the second assignment "said Kakashi.

3 hours later all the dogs have been walk and the went to the third assignment, at 6:30 team 7 was done their assignment's for today.

"See ya guys' bye Kakashi sensei see ya tomorrow." Said Sakura running back to her house.

"So see ya "said Sasuke walking back to his house.

"See ya sensei "said Naruto.

When Sasuke got home, he went to the back and started to train for the tournament.

When Sakura got home, she ran to the bathroom and took a shower, when she got out and got an apple and she was out the door again to her grandma's house.

When Sakura got here, she knocks on the door, her grandma came out, they walk to her grandma's training area and started to train.

"Okay Sakura what can you do?" asked her Grandma.

"I have exceedingly control if my chakra but that's all I have" said Sakura looking at the ground.

"Oh okay, so I have to train you to do more things, first 100 laps around konoha "said Grandma.

"Yes ma" said Sakura.

She started to run 100 laps around Konoha, when she pass, Sasuke house, she stop and though, **Sasuke I will became stronger for you. **

Sasuke look out side and saw Sakura, what is she doing here?

"Well better get back to running" said Sakura getting ready to running again, but was stop, by Sasuke.

"What are you doing? Sakura" asked Sasuke walking up to her.

"MMMH Sasuke, I got to go now. Bye" said Sakura running away from him.

Sasuke look at her and followed her.

"Grandma I'm back now, so is next in my training" said Sakura.

"Okay good job with running 100 laps around Konoha, now we go to mountain Konoha, so you can climb up it" said Grandma walking to the mountain.

"Yes Grandma" said Sakura.

Sasuke who was behind a tree heard this and followed her to the mountain.

"Sakura you can start now" said Grandma.

Sakura forces her chakra to her feet and run up the mountain, she got more than half way.

"Mr. Uchiha, I know you are there" said Grandma.

"So I sense me or my chakra" asked Sasuke stepping out from his hiding place.

"Yes and no, so why are you here to watch Sakura train or something else? Asked Grandma looking at him.

"Why is she training? Asked Sasuke.

"I have no clue but has her Grandma to be my duty to train her if she wants it" said Grandma.

Sakura land back down.

"Grandma "said Sakura looking at her Grandma.

"Sasuke what are you doing here? Asked Sakura looking at him.

"Sakura can I ask you something?" asked Sasuke look at her.

"Yes "said Sakura.

"Why are you training? Asked Sasuke.

"Mmmh "said Sakura looking at the ground.

"Sakura answer me" said Sasuke stepping up to her.

"You will find out later, I'm not ready to tell you Sasuke I hope you can forgive me" said Sakura.

"Sakura please tell me" said Sasuke.

"No" said Sakura backing away from him.

"Sorry but you have to go now" said Grandma.

Sasuke just left without his answer and he though of Sakura training.

"Sorry Grandma let's get back to training, I made it more then half way" said Sakura.

"Good now Sakura I'm going to show you some thing that has been in your family for years. "Said Grandma.

"Sure "said Sakura.

Sakura Grandma does some hand seals and summoned the five elements.

"Wow Grandma, I know that each Haruno will have one Element but I didn't know that you had all of them "said Sakura.

"I know that my dear but it is time to pass them down to you" said Grandma.

"What? I'm not old enough yet" said Sakura.

"Sakura who told you that" said Grandma.

"My mom and dad" said Sakura.

"Oh okay but has the lead Haruno clan, you can have the five elements now, will you take them" said Grandma.

"Yes I will take the five elements now" said Sakura.

"Sakura okay" said Grandma, she does some more hand seals to transfer the five elements to Sakura.

"Now Sakura you can't tell anyone, okay "said Grandma.

"Yes grandma but why?" said Grandma.

Because we have some people after us for the five elements that we have" said Grandma.

"Thanks for letting me know Grandma, I'm tired now" said Sakura heading home.

A/N I hope you like the first chapter. Bye


	2. Chapter 2 going to the tournament or not

Sakura changes

A/N I hope the like the last chapter. Here is the next chapter. Please read and review

Chapter 2 Going to the tournament or not?

Two weeks later, Sakura got up and smile to her self. Looking back over the last two weeks was fun for her about learning about her own clan and power and she improve more then before. She also hope that Sasuke would not answer why she training again.

_Flash back_

_Sakura I ask you an question last night, do you remember what the question was?" asked Sasuke. _

"_Yes and like I said you will find out at the tournament" said Sakura hoping that he won't ask again. _

_Later Sasuke asked the same question over the last two weeks, but Sakura keep on her answer until the tournament. _

_End of flash back_

Sakura walk over to the bridge and waited for the guys, so after Sasuke came up and waited by the trees. 20 minute later Naruto came with his three bags full of ramen.

2 hours later Kakashi came.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to save the village from a UFO. "Said Kakashi.

"You lie Kakashi sensei" said Sakura.

"Okay you caught me and let's go to the tournament "said Kakashi.

"Sakura" called her Grandma.

"Grandma hey, why are you hear for?" asked Sakura looking at her grandma.

"Because I have to test you now? Said Grandma.

"What in front of my team mates? Grandma" said Sakura.

"Yes! Sakura" said Her Grandma.

"Yes Grandma, what do you want me to do? Asked Sakura.

"Summon a lightning eagle" said Grandma.

"But you said never show my powers?" answer Sakura looking at her Grandma.

"Do it Sakura" said Grandma.

"Okay "said Sakura doing some hand seal until she heard someone call her name.

"Sakura don't she an imposter "said the real Grandma running up to her.

Her team mates were shocked that they heard summons part and the two Grandmas'

"HUH don't listened to her, she the imposter" said the fake Grandma.

"Oh hey what is my favorite color? Asked the real grandma.

"MMMH that not important" said the fake grandma.

"Well when is my birthday grandma? Asked Sakura pointing to the first one.

"Your birthday is on February 7 "said the fake grandma.

"Wrong, you now" said Sakura pointing the second grandma.

"Your birthday is on March 28" said the real Grandma.

"Right, so you are the fake, Grandma, what do I do how "say Sakura looking at the real grandma.

"You have to leave, so leave this imposter with me" said Grandma.

Ha ha ha, you think you can defeated me old women "said the fake grandma, who transform into Bakira.

"Bakira you again, Sakura run now!" said Her Grandma getting in her fighting stance.

Sakura turned around and whispered something in her team mates and started to run. Bakira summon a cage, to trap Sakura.

"Sakura look out "screamed Naruto who run to her and grab her arm to stop her from the cage.

"Thanks Naruto" said Sakura.

"No problem" said Naruto who blushed.

"Sakura run "said her grandma who was doing some hand seals.

"Five elements combine and create the ultimate powers" shouted the grandma.

The five elements come all together and shoot towards Bakira who just disappeared.

"Sakura "whispered her grandma felling to the ground.

"Grandma" said Sakura running to her.

"Sakura how it is up to you" said her grandma.

"Grandma please be okay" said Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Well we have to get her the hospital "said Kakashi putting up Sakura grandma.

"Yes we do" said Sakura looking at Kakashi.

At hospital, team 7 and their sensei waited for good news about Sakura Grandma.

"Okay Sakura what do your Grandma do? Asked Sasuke.

"What, you mean with the five elements?" said Sakura.

"Yes "said Sasuke.

"Promise me guys that if I'm tell you, that you won't go and tell ever one" said Sakura looking at all of them.

"Yes I promise" said Kakashi.

"Yes I promise too Sakura" said Naruto.

"Sure thing Sakura" said Sasuke.

"Okay I'm having a clan that can use the five elements and with that I'm wanted by some evil people who want my power that isn't the first attack on me." Said Sakura.

"So you are a clan, so I did you know that before or after your training" said Sasuke.

"Yes and no I found out after you fell the first time that you saw me train with my Grandma, after that she told me about my clan and she pass down the powers to me "said Sakura.

"Oh so how many attacks have you had in the pass two weeks? Asked Sasuke.

"MMH Let's see this" said Sakura thinking over the pass two weeks since she got her powers.

"About 6 times in two weeks and once today" said Sakura looking down at the ground.

"Sakura why didn't you tell us or me?" asked Kakashi.

"I didn't want to be weak anymore and since that was Sasuke always say about me, so that's why I didn't tell you and the injuries weren't that bad" said Sakura still looking at the ground.

"Oh Sakura" said Naruto looking at Sasuke look to kill him.

The doctor came up and said that she will be fine.

"Okay let's go to the tournament "said Sakura.

"Okay let's go and Sakura promise us that you will tell us the next attacks?" said Kakashi.

Two days after the ancient that Konoha , Sakura felt a lot better then to keep this secret from her team mates and her sensei.

"Sakura" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Sakura turning her self to face Naruto.

"I'm nothing" said Naruto.

Sasuke was thinking about the problem with Sakura and the attack. Kakashi look around the forest that will head them to sound for the tournament.

Up in the trees.

Bakira was watching them and thinking up a plan to get Sakura powers for him self.

He thrown some Kunai's at all of them.

"Watch out "screamed Kakashi.

Sakura look up and dodge the kunai that for coming her way. Naruto just duck to the ground holding his head. Sasuke took out his kunai and thrown it at the trees, he dodge the kunai at the same time.

"Sakura here you okay" said Sasuke.

"Yes I'm, you Sasuke" said Sakura.

"Ah me too. "Said Sasuke.

"Naruto are you okay and same with you Kakashi" asked Sakura.

"Yeah I'm fine "said Kakashi.

"Same nothing can keep me down" said Naruto putting his fist in the air.

"Good" said Sakura.

"Well, you can dodge, Kakashi" said someone else.

Kakashi turned around and saw someone that he didn't want to see or heard.

A/N I wonder who it will be? Wait for the next chapter. 5 reviews will get the next chapter up bye


	3. Chapter 3 When are we going to the tourn

Sakura Changes

A/N hi my fans. Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer" Sorry I forget to put this up, I don't own Naruto, and if I did Sasuke will love Sakura. Bye

Recap

Kakashi turned around and saw someone that he didn't want to see or heard.

Sakura Changes Chapter 3 When are we going to the tournament?

"J" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I hear that you have a person that can control the five elements" asked J.

"Sasuke get the team out of here" said Kakashi not looking at Sasuke.

"Sure whatever" said Sasuke walking away from Kakashi.

"Let's go people" said Sasuke.

"Sure thing, Sasuke" said Sakura thinking what is it with every one after me now?

"Oh Sakura "said Bakira.

Sakura looks up and screams.

"What "said Naruto looking up too.

There was Bakira in his spider form.

"Sakura get down" said Sasuke thrown some fire ball at Bakira.

"Okay "said Sakura falling to the ground.

"Good try boy" said Bakira who just dodge the fire ball jutsus and spilling out some webbing at Sasuke.

Sasuke just dodge some webbing but not all of it. He fells to the ground in spider webbing.

"Sasuke" said Naruto.

"Look out Naruto" said Sakura.

Same thing with Naruto but he couldn't dodge in time, and he fell to the ground.

"Naruto, Sasuke" said Sakura running to both of them.

Bakira just swing down and caught Sakura from behind and swing back up to the trees. Sakura was kicking and punching the Bakira spider.

"Fine you leave me with no choice" said Sakura doing some hand seals.

"Fire eagle jutsus" she said.

A fire eagle came in and spill out some fire strings at Bakira, who was screaming in agony. He drops Sakura to her death.

Back with Kakashi.

"So it the girl" said J with a smile on his face.

"Don't you touch her" said Kakashi ready to fight J.

"Oh you are wrong Kakashi, I will touch her" smirked J.

"Oh no you don't "say Kakashi throwing some kunai's and shurikens at J.

J see's this and run though them and attacks Kakashi head on. Kakashi looks at him.

"You see Kakashi I know all about you and your techniques and I can counter them with my own techniques ever your sharingan" explains J.

"Oh great" said Kakashi jumping back wards and lands.

Back to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto can you get your kunai?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I can Sasuke" said Naruto reaching for his kunai pouch and opening it and taking one kunai out. He slashed the spider webbing around him and then Sasuke.

They both look at Kakashi and decide that one should stay here and one goes and get's Sakura.

"I'm going to stay there, Sasuke go and get Sakura" said Naruto.

"Good be back soon" said Sasuke running in the direction that Sakura and the Bakira guy went.

Back to sakura.

She felling and she looks down and grabs a branch.

"Good fire eagle come back" said Sakura, the fire eagle came back.

"Sakura" said Sasuke looking for her.

"Over here Sasuke" said Sakura jumping over to Sasuke was.

"You okay?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I'm now" said Sakura.

"Let's go back to Kakashi and Naruto.

They jump from tree to tree, until they got here. Kakashi was down but Naruto was fighting against the guy.

"Naruto are you okay? Asked Sakura.

"Sakura, yeah but Kakashi sensei isn't and it's all because if this guy" said Naruto.

"Sasuke going and help Naruto, I'll take care for Kakashi" said Sakura looking at Sasuke.

"You sure" said Sasuke looking back at her.

"Yes now go" said Sakura.

"Okay" said Sasuke running to help his other team mate.

Sakura walk over to Kakashi sensei was, and started to bandage him.

"Sakura get out of here" said Kakashi.

"No you need medic treatment and I can do some things from my grandma." Said Sakura doing some medic hand seals.

"Healing turtle" said Sakura.

The healing turtle came and move over to Kakashi right lung and started to heal him. But it was very slow.

"Naruto "said Sasuke who look at his friend that fell down with some broken rids and one broken arm.

"It's up to you Sasuke" said Naruto before he passes out from the pain.

"Right, Naruto, hey you, you hurt my sensei and my friend" said Sasuke getting ready to fight this guy again.

"Ha ha kid come on, give me your best shot" said J.

"Fine then "said Sasuke doing some hand seals.

"Fire element: Grand fire ball jutsus" said Sasuke.

"Good boy but not good enough for me" said J smirking at Sasuke.

"Damn, Sakura get out of here" said Sasuke.

"But you guys" said Sakura.

"No buts Sakura this guy is too dangerous "said Sasuke.

"No I will not leave you guys here" said Sakura standing up and walking up to Sasuke.

"Sakura, you know this guy is after you and same with Bakira guy" said Sasuke.

"I know "said Sakura.

"Oh love birds, over here" said J.

"We are not love birds" said Sasuke glaring at the guy.

"That's right" said Sakura.

"Fine I guess I have to end this quickly now, Water element: Bubble jutsus "said J.

"Sasuke look out" screamed Sakura.

"AAAH "said Sasuke that now trap in a water bubble.

"Ha ha ha, now you will come with me, my cherry blossom" said J running in-human speed and grabbing Sakura.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi" screamed Sakura kicking and punching again.

"Shut up girl" said J pressuring a pressure point to make the girl fall a sleep.

"Good Job J "said Bakira.

"Thanks, no better then you, so want is so special about this girl" asked J putting down the girl and trying her hands behind her back.

"You don't know this girl has the power to control all elements and if we use her, we can become the most powerful ninjas live" said Bakira.

"Good, so can I have her like you know what I mean? Asked J.

Though Bakira had a different plan and is was to marry the girl , so he can have the power. (a/n For you guys that ask who is Bakira , this guy has begin after Sakura 's family for centuries now, His pass live was married to Sakura 7 great grandmother and she cheated on him with his best friend, so from that day on, he promise him self that he will get the power. Okay)

Sakura woke up and tried to scream on what , she saw.

"O h good you wake now, I can't have fun, when you are asleep, can I?" asked J smirked.

Sakura just look at him and tried to crawl away from these two guys.

A/N I hope you like this chapter. J don't know that Bakira has another plan for the girl. Will Sakura be save or will she have problems with the way at J is smirking at her? Find out in the next chapter. Bye please review.


	4. Chapter 4Sakura needs help!

Sakura Changes

A/N I hope you like the last chapter. Here is the next chapter.

Recap

Sakura just look at him and tried to crawl away from these two guys.

Sakura Changes chapter 4 Sakura needs help!

"Sakura, is that your name, is so beautiful, let me fill you with my seeds of love" said J walking up to Sakura who was trying to stand up.

"No, you ugly, let me go," screamed Sakura.

"I don't think so my cherry blossom" said J smirking at her.

"J not now, her heard will hear her, so tries up her mouth now" said Bakira.

"Sure thing, maybe later my cherry blossom" said J coming closes to Sakura.

"Stay back" whispered Sakura who was now against a tree.

"No my cherry blossom" said J putting cloth in her mouth.

After J was done doing that he though of something. He grab Sakura's breast and played with them until they were hard. Sakura just whimpered at what he did. J just smirked and moving his hand slowly down her sides, Sakura shivered at the extra touching.

Meanwhile in the woods, were the boys were.

"Sakura" shouted Naruto who woke up before Sasuke or Kakashi.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Kakashi who now was standing.

"Yes I'm okay, you and Sasuke have been out of 3 hours and when I woke up, Sakura was gone" said Naruto in a sad voice.

"Oh I see, I told her to get away from us" said Kakashi.

"Same with me" said Sasuke who just woke up.

"Sasuke you heard that" said Naruto.

"Ya, were's Sakura, Naruto?" asked Sasuke looking around to find his pink hair team mate.

"She's gone, I have no clue were, she got kidnapped and we weren't strong enough to protect her" said Naruto smacking his fist into the ground.

"Sakura why didn't you listen to me, J will sexually hurt you" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi who is J?" asked Naruto.

"J was one of my students until he left Konoha and join some guy" said Kakashi.

"So we need to go now then, I hope that Sakura wasn't begin touch my that guy" said Sasuke. (A/N boy is, he wrong)

"No Sasuke we need to rest more, J can dodge all of our techniques and that's including my and your sharingan eyes" said Kakashi.

"And plus it night out, we can see in the dark can you Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"No" said Sasuke.

Back with Sakura.

"Ha, ha ha look at her now, she reaching her climate on the outside on her top though" said Bakira. (Bakira maybe rethinking on his plan to marry the girl)

J was still playing with Sakura's breast but her dress was removing from her now, she was in her Bra and panties. Sakura had tears coming from her eyes. J look at her eyes.

"Stop crying my cherry blossom this isn't that bad is it" said J removing her Bra now.

"J that's enough for now" said Bakira.

"Aaaw why can't I have more fun with her?" asked J facing up to Bakira.

"Because do you want to take her now and not have her later, think you can have more fun with her at the house." said Bakira with dangerous eyes.

"Oh haven't though of that, thanks, we should get going now, right" said J.

"Yes we should, you carry the girl" said Bakira.

"Yes sir" said J with a fake army style.

"My cherry blossom, we going, let's get you dress again" said J lifting her up and getting her ready to go.

After Sakura was dress again. They two guy ran to the house that was miles and away.

Meanwhile with the Akatsuki meeting.

"We finally find the one that can control all the elements" said the leader.

"Who is it?" asked Itacha looking up.

"It is a girl from Konoha, Her name is Sakura Haruno, she the one that can control the five elements" said the second staff member.

"Okay, I will go and get her "said Itacha.

"Good, but your mission is not to kill her" said the leader.

"Oh great" said Itacha.

"Can you do that?" asked the leader.

"Yes I can "say Itacha.

Back to team 7.

They woke up and started to go back to Konoha.

"Why are we going back to Konoha?" asked Sasuke.

"Why we need to tell The Hokage what happen and he also needs to send out more teams to find Sakura." Said Kakashi.

Going in the Konoha village.

"Sasuke! Shouted Ino running up to him and hugging him.

"You also very annoying" said Sasuke putting her off of him.

"Ino this is no time for that, we need to go and talk to the Hokage, right, now" said Kakashi.

"Yes sensei" said Ino.

"Kakashi were is Sakura Haruno?" asked Asuma looking around for her.

"She begin kidnapped by some one" said Naruto looking at the ground.

"What! You take my ex best friend get kidnapped by some one. "Screamed Ino shaking her fist on Kakashi face.

Asuma walk up and calm down Ino.

"Ya she has, so let's go to the Hokage office" said Kakashi walking off in the direction of the Hokage building.

They all walk in and wait for the Hokage words to go though the door.

"Come in" said the third Hokage.

"Yes" said Kakashi and group.

After they told about the kidnapped and about Sakura's powers. The Hokage said to go and rest for the night.

Unlucky they were on the outside was someone was listing in on the conversation.

A/N I wonder who it is? Find out next time. Bye


	5. Chapter 5 Get over it!

Sakura Changes

A/N I hope you like the last chapter. Here is the next chapter. Bye

Recap

Unlucky they were on the outside was someone was listing in on the conversation.

Sakura Changes Chapter 5 Get over it!

Sasuke and Naruto went home and got some rest, both wonder what is Sakura doing right now and they hope nothing bad happen to her. In Ino house, she was crying, her mom walks in and asks what's wrong.

"Mom I miss Sakura, we use be such good friends and now look at us, we fight over a guy" cried Ino hugging her mom.

"So why don't you tell her, what you feel" said Ino mom.

"Mom would if I could, but Sakura gotten kidnapped on a mission and takes why I'm crying, I mean that I hope she live and the persons wasn't hurt her in anyway but I leaning to it" said Ino still holding on to her mom.

"Shhh Ino you need some sleep "said her mom.

In the morning.

"Ino wake up, you team mates are here" said her mom again for the 5 time.

Ino woke up and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower and got dress in her purple outfit. She comes down stairs and hugs her mom and dad.

"Bye mom and dad "said Ino walking up to Shikamaru.

"How troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"Let's go guys" said Ino walking to their senseis.

"Good morning "said Asuma.

"Good morning sensei" said his team.

"The Hokage agree your mission is to help and find Sakura with team 7" said Asuma.

"So were is team 7 "said Choji who was eating his 10 course of his breakfast.

"We here" said Sasuke walking up to them with his team.

"Okay, let's go "said Kakashi.

"Good but I'm not going" said Asuma.

"Why Asuma?" asked Kakashi.

"The Hokage agree that my team goes with you but he said for me to stay here" said Asuma.

"Okay, I promise your team will be safe with me" said Kakashi.

"They better be when they come back, Ino has her mind transfer techniques and she really good at fighting, Shikamaru has his brain and his fighting , his is a forces to be wreaking with and Choji he good at defense but he can grown super huge, okay" said Asuma.

"Okay thanks, let's go teams" said Kakashi leading them to the place where Sakura got kidnapped.

With Sakura.

Sakura wakes up on n bed. She try's to get up but she couldn't, she looks at her arms and legs, they where tried up to the bed posts.

"So you are a wake now my cherry blossom" said J walking up to her.

"Let me go" screamed Sakura but was silent by a kiss.

"Shhh, you need your strength for later" said J walking out of the room.

"She's up now Bakira, can I have my gun now?" asked J.

"No not yet, I'm going to talk to her" said Bakira.

Bakira walks up to her room and opens the door.

"So your wake, dear." Said Bakira coming and sitting down on the stair by her bed.

"What do you want with me?" asked Sakura looking at him.

"What want revenge, on what you 10 great grandma did to me" said Bakira.

"And now long ago that was? Grow up too, I'm not her and what did she do to you then?" asked Sakura.

"Well that was 200 hundred years \ago, and she cheat on me with my best friend, now you have to pay for her cheating, I'll have to kill my best friend and also her, but she die before I can kill her and you have the five elements in your hand and I want it," said Bakira looking at her.

"Grow up that was 200 hundreds years ago, Look I'm sorry that my 10 great grandma did that to you but why do you have to take it out on me , I'm just 15 years old , you need to grow up and pass on with your life, please " said Sakura now crying.

"Look I'm out on revenge and your whimpering won't work on me, grow up that is stupid! Scream Bakira.

"Please leave me out on your problems with my 10 great grandma, please I'm begging you to leave me alone" said sakura crying more than in her life before now.

"No" said Bakira getting up and walking to the door.

"Bakira what?" said a mysterious voice.

"Huh?" said Bakira turning around to see his lover and betrayer.

"Bakira, please come to me on the other world and live in peace, Sakura hasn't done anything to you I'm the one that did that to you, please leave my 10 great grand daughter alone, please "said 10 great grandmother.

"Why should I? Asked Bakira not looking at Sakura but at his lover and betrayer.

"I'm so sorry about what happen he put me up to it and he also said if I told you he'll kill you and me and my unborn child that you'll the father of, please come to me and be happy again" said 10 great grandmothers.

"Fine but what will happen to Sakura, if I leave, J will rape her" said Bakira in disgusting tone in his voice.

"No he won't you need to get Sakura out of here and quick" said 10 great grandmother.

"Sakura get up and let's move "said Bakira smiling once again.

Sakura tries to get up but she couldn't.

"Bakira I can't get up" said Sakura.

"No he must have used his own jutsus on you, you can't move unless he tells you that you can. "Said Bakira walking up her and putting her up.

"Bakira you jackass, I heard it all, good thing, I put my jutsus on her, now hand her over to me" said J.

"No you will not rape her "said Bakira putting her back down on the bed.

"Oh really you and want army are going o stop me" said J smirking at Bakira.

"I' am going to stop you "said Bakira getting ready in his fighting stance.

"I'm bored" said J.

"Get ready to fight, "said Bakira running to J.

"Sure but you will regret later, Ice breeze" said J.

Bakira was frozen in ice.

"Now where was I "said J turning around to see Sakura still on the bed.

"Please no "said Sakura crying again.

"I'm sorry, not now you are I'm for the taking" said J walking up to her.

J took off her dress and started to rub her sensitive area with one hand and his other hand was undoing her bra, cupping her breast gently then roughly.

"Please stop" said Sakura but it come out with moans.

"Why would I, you are enjoying it, I can see it and heard it, so why would I stop, Sakura?" asked J smirking at her.

"Please I'm not ready for this, you should respect my decision, please stop" said Sakura looking at J with pleading eyes.

"No "said J continuing with his enjoyment.

Sakura just lay here, silently crying for someone to save her. J was done with rubbing her sensitive area and now was taking off her panties. Sakura just stayed still and still hope someone will save her.

"Oh Sakura it lovely" said J looking at her flower (A/n Mothers call it that, most mothers do but some mothers don't)

He thrust one finger in and out , then two fingers and so on, each time it was hard the one before. Then J started to strip him self.

Meanwhile Bakira was looking at this and he couldn't do anything.

"Bakira save my 10 great grand daughter" said 10 great grandmother.

"I can't I'm stuck in ice "said Bakira.

"Here fire tiger" said 10 great grandma.

She summons her favorite animal.

"Go and help him" said 10 Great grandmother.

The tiger run to him and melted all the ice and Bakira was free to save Sakura.

"Lightning punch" said Bakira hitting J and that send him flying in the air.

"Sakura thank the lord that you have been rape yet" said Bakira walking over to her and putting her clothes back on.

"Bakira, you forgot about me "said J standing up but falling again.

"J you jerk, you always respect and lady wishes but you have "said Bakira standing in front for Sakura.

"You can't protect her" said J.

"Yes I can, I couldn't do anything for her 10 great grandmother but I can protect her from you. "Said Bakira summing all his strength to kill this bastard.

"You kill" said J standing up fully.

"Fine a duel to the death, if I win, you die and if I die, you can have the girl, but I'm not planning to die at yours hands." said Bakira.

"Me either, now die" said J.

The battle last 20 minutes and the last one to stand was…..

"Bakira, you saved me and kill him" said Sakura.

"Sakura you okay, besides what happen, I'm so sorry on what I did to you and your family. "Said Bakira.

"I'm fine now and look I can stand again" said Sakura walking around the room.

"Good let's get you back to your friends" said Bakira.

"Thanks Bakira" said Sakura smiling to her self.

Walking on their way to save Sakura.

"Sakura" whispered Ino silently crying.

"Ino are you okay?" asked Kakashi looking at the girl.

"No I'm not, my best friend is kidnapped and who knows what else is happening to her right now" said Ino who was having an emotional break down.

Shikamaru come up to her and hug her and saying soft words to calm her down.

"Hey guys" said a familiar voice.

They all look up at the person that they were trying to find.

"Sakura" screamed Ino running up to her friend and hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"Ino, it's okay, I'm here now" said Sakura also crying.

"Sakura who is that?" asked Sasuke walking to her too.

"Sasuke, this is Bakira" said Sakura looking at all.

"Sakura this is the guy that kidnapped you" said Sasuke running to him.

"Sasuke stop he save me from beginning …." Sakura just stop at the part.

"What "asked Kakashi walking upon to her and hugging her too.

Sasuke just look at Sakura and waited for her to tell them. Bakira sensing that she was not ready to tell them her self, so he told them him self.

"She was almost rape by J and I saved her" said Bakira.

Oh sakura "said Ino hugging her again.

"Thanks "said Sasuke in a whispered that only Bakira could hear.

"No problem, Oh sakura I'm ready to move on with my life" said Bakira.

"Bakira wait thanks again" said Sakura.

"I'm ready" said Bakira to no one.

"Good Bakira thank you for saving my 10 great grand daughter" said 10 great grandmother.

They both disappeared and life happy after all.

"Sakura let's go home" said Kakashi.

"No Kakashi we still have to go to the tournament" said Sakura.

"We send a note to them and asked them to hold the tournament from and little awhile' said Naruto.

"Okay then let's go home I need to have a shower" said Sakura walking back home.

The group went home but was top by some one else…

A/N I wonder who is this person or persons? Find out in the next chapter. I will try to update this soon again but I'm going back to my mom house and the computer is down, so I promise you that this story is still going. Byes please review I need 5 reviews for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 new enemies

Sakura Changes

A/N I hope you like the last chapter. Here is the next chapter.

RECAP

The group went home but was top by some one else…

Sakura Changes chapter 6 new enemies

"So little brother" said the person on black.

"Itacha, you will die now "said Sasuke charging at his older brother.

"Oh brother I'm not here for you, I'm here for that girl" said Itacha pointing to Sakura.

"You will not get her" said Sasuke kicking his brother back.

"And you are going to stop me how?" asked Itacha laughing.

"Sasuke, leave him to me "said Kakashi walking up to him.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke I need to protect Sakura" said Kakashi.

"Fine" said Sasuke walking back to the others.

"Itacha, you will not get my student here or never!" screamed Kakashi getting ready to fight him.

"Why is every one after me? Now" said Sakura crying.

Shikamaru look at her and hug her the same way that he hug Ino and whispered some word to calm her down again.

"Thanks Shikamaru, you are good at making a girl calm down" said Ino hugging him.

Ino you choking me" said Shikamaru choking on the words.

"Sorry Shikamaru. "Said Ino walking up to her friend and hugging her again.

"Thanks Ino"said Sakura hugging her back too.

"Sakura you okay?" asked Sasuke breaking the silent.

"Yes now I'm but now I'm scared "said Sakura.

"It's okay Sakura" said Sasuke hugging her to.

All was at Aaaw look on there faces.

"Thanks Sasuke "said Sakura hugging him back.

"Hi kids" said Itacha walking up to them.

"Kakashi sensei" screamed Ino looking around to find him.

"He knocked out" laugh Itacha.

"Ino and Shikamaru get Sakura out of here" said Sasuke.

"Sure let's go Sakura "said Ino pulling her friend away from Itacha.

"Sasuke you like the girl don't' ya" said Itacha looking at his younger brother.

"So what of I do and that is not your business jerk" said running to his brother.

"Sasuke, Choji and I help you" said Naruto running to Sasuke to help him.

Running away from the others.

"Sakura, do you hear that?" asked Ino.

"Yes I did, I'm sorry that he doesn't like you" said Sakura.

"It's okay I like some one else "said Ino.

"Who?" asked Sakura.

"I ll tell you later" said Ino.

"Shikamaru wait up" said Sakura trying to keep up with him.

Back to Sasuke and the others.

"Little brother did you think that you can let her get away from me "said Itacha laughing.

"Why are you laughing" asked Sasuke.

"Why should I tell you? Kisame get her now" said Itacha.

"No you planned this, shit Sakura, I'm sorry that I can protect you the first time or this time" said Sasuke.

Back to the other ones.

"Sakura I sense some one" said Shikamaru.

"Me too" said Ino and Sakura.

"Guys you have to fight for me" said Sakura falling to the ground.

"Sakura why?" asked Ino.

"I'm drain of my chakra, look at my arm" said Sakura showing them her arm.

"What is that" asked Ino to Shikamaru.

"Looks like a drainer, I hear about them, they drain you of your chakra" said Shikamaru.

Smart boy" said Kisame stepping out from the dark place that where he was.

"Who are you?" asked Shikamaru getting in his fighting stance.

"None of our business kid hand over the girl "said Kisame.

"What one? Asked Ino getting ready in her fighting stance.

"The one with the drainer on her" said Kisame walking closer to them.

"Fine "said Sakura walking up to him.

"Looks like you are stupid" said Kisame grabbing her.

"Look I go with you guys but leave my friends alive" said Sakura.

"Fine, dust jutsus" said Kisame. Waving his hand s to the other kids too top them.

"Sakura no don't go" said Ino shielding her yes from the dust.

"Please Sakura" said Shikamaru.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and the other ones.

"Itacha I got her "said Kisame pulling alone Sakura.

"Good I will get my little brother too" said Itacha putting up his little brother that was badly injured.

"Good let's go now" said Itacha running with his little brother.

Kisame put up Sakura was just screamed at the that and run after Itacha.

3 hours later.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Ino looking at him.

"Ya I'm, you guys?" asked Naruto looking around for Sasuke and Sakura.

"I' am fine but Kakashi isn't and same with Choji, Shikamaru and I and you are okay but need to carry them to back Konoha fro some treatment" said Ino.

"Okay is there a problem?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Sasuke and Sakura are gone and I can't carry some one by my self." Said Ino.

"Okay that is a problem, so were is Shikamaru?" asked Naruto looking for their other team mate.

"He is going back to Konoha to tell the Hokage and get some help too" said Ino.

"And that was how long ago?" asked Naruto.

"Well we are 2 hours away so 3 hours ago about "said Ino.

"Okay "said Naruto.

"Hey guys" said Shikamaru running back to them with some other people.

"Hey Shikamaru your back" said Ino hugging him.

"Yes I'm back" said Shikamaru.

"Good let's go and bring back Choji and Kakashi sensei, okay" said Naruto.

"Neji and Kida take Choji" said Shikamaru.

The boy's just nod there head and went to put up Choji.

"Naruto and I will take Kakashi" said Shikamaru.

"Okay" said Naruto walking over to his sensei.

"The rest will be suds of we get tried" said Shikamaru looking at the rest of them.

"Okay" they all said.

4 hours later.

"Hokage, I think we should take a rest of tonight before, we go a save Sasuke and Sakura" said Shikamaru.

"Yes you will need a lot of rest, my ANBU are tracking them now" said the Hokage.

"Thanks "said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned around and started to walk home alone.

"Wait Shikamaru, I will walk with you" said Ino.

"Sure but how troublesome too" Replied Shikamaru.

"Okay" said Ino.

After a little while Ino became to cry once more. Shikamaru though **how can she cry? Isn't the tears gone by now? How troublesome, oh boy shut up will you with the crying, I can't stand this anymore. **

'Ino can you stop now? Please "ask Shikamaru looking at her.

"I can't first time was scared out of my skill, now again, she has been kidnapped and I'm piss off on that, why is it her?" asked Ino looking at Shikamaru.

"I don't know" Said Shikamaru.

"Okay, tomorrow, I going to the Hokage and asking what is with Sakura and why is some one after her too" said Ino walking back to her house.

"Okay Ino, bye" said Shikamaru thinking the same thing.

At the Hyuga house hold.

"So, what is going on? Asked Neji to his uncle, who was looking at an ancient script.

"It is something but I can't read it" said Hiashi looking at his nephew

"Oh okay but I wonder who could read it?" asked Neji looking at his uncle.

"Same with me "said Hiashi.

"Sir this ma wonders like to see you" said a guard.

"Bring her in, then" said Hiashi.

"Yes sir" said the guard.

"Hi Mr. Hyuga and young Neji" said the lady walking the room.

"Hi ma "said Neji getting up to leave but the lady stop him.

"I know how to read that ancient script" said the lady.

"You do?" asked Neji stopping in the progress.

"Yes I do young man" said the lady sitting down.

"So what dose it says" said Hiashi landing it over the lady.

"It say, first I should introduce my self, I'm Sakura Haruno grandma, back to the reading it, then okay has you know Neji from what you heard can you tell me what you know?" asked Sakura grandma.

"All I know that Sakura got kidnapped and is still with some guys at the moment and that's all" said Neji.

"Okay, first the Haruno family did not live here before my time, so we have a bloodline limit and that is control over all the elements especially the five elements" said Grandma.

"What and we don't know that, I though we knew all" said Hiashi.

"Yes, it is true, we keep it a secret ever from the Hokage him self because the whole village would be in trouble if we told him, sorry to keep it from one of the strongest clans, got it , now that Sakura has this power all enemies are after her , they want that power, I should waited for a few years but I didn't but she has to be save , I'm trusting you with this young master Neji" said Grandma getting up and walking over to Neji.

"Okay but you me I thought" said Neji.

"I know that Sakura loves Sasuke but she believes in you to defeat him too, so can I have your hand." Said Grandma.

"Sure" said Neji looking at his uncle, who just nods.

Neji gives Sakura's Grandma his hand.

"Ancient spirits give this boy the power to see the future and elements powers too" said Grandma.

The room just went dark and the spirits came and went to the young master Neji. Grandma claps her hands together and the lights went back on.

"So now you have the power for the elements but you can put them together and you also see the future, bye "said the grandma walking out.

A/N Neji cool, calm and smart. I wonder what will happen to Sakura and Sasuke. Find out next time. Bye


	7. Chapter 7 Danger

Sakura changes

Recap

Ancient spirits give this boy the power to see the future and elements powers too" said Grandma.

The room just went dark and the spirits came and went to the young master Neji. Grandma claps her hands together and the lights went back on.

"So now you have the power for the elements but you can put them together and you also see the future, bye "said the grandma walking out.

Sakura changes chapter 7 Danger

Sakura woke up in a cold place. Her head ache with pain and she wonder why?

Thinking to her self

"What happen?

Where is everyone?

Where am I?

Who brought me there?

All the questions in Sakura head was about to be answered by an unlikely person.

"So you're a wake now girl" said a person in the shadows.

"Where am I? What happen? Who are you? Asked Sakura.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke older brother" said Itachi walking up to the girl.

"When are my friends?" asked Sakura getting mad.

"And what are you going to do if I say nothing?" asked Itachi sitting down by the girl.

Sakura controlled her angry by pushing it into the ground around her. Itachi look ever amused by this girl.

In the other room

Sasuke woke up in a startled by a dream. Sasuke looked around and found that it wasn't a dream at all.

"Damn Brother!" said Sasuke punching the ground.

Sasuke was thinking up a plan to get out and find Sakura and get back to Konoha. Sasuke was done with the plan, he set it in motion.

"**Fire Element; Grand Fireball**" said Sasuke.

With a big explosion the whole place shake and the window and the door was broken from the blasted. This alerted Itachi who was still with the girl.

"So my little brother is wake and he got out for his room" said Itachi laughing.

"Sasuke is where to?" asked Sakura looking at the door.

"Yes he is and he will come for you but I won't let him" said Itachi grabbing Sakura and dragging her to the door.

Thinking sakura

I wish that I can use some kind for jutsus on him.

What a minute. Where is the drainer?

Sakura looks down at her arm and sees nothing there.

"Oh Itachi "said Sakura doing some hand seals with one hand.

"What girl?" said Itachi looking at the girl.

"Water jutsus; Water wind" said Sakura pointing her hand at him.

Itachi didn't have to time to counter it and was knocked back into the wall. He didn't get back up. Sakura took this chance and ran to find Sasuke.

"Wind jutsus; wind of finding, find me Sasuke" said Sakura commanding the wind to find her friend.

A few moments later, the winds find Sasuke fighting off some men, soon after that Sakura comes and was helping Sasuke take these men down. 1o minutes later the rest of the men back away and ran for their lives.

Sakura, you okay?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I'm fine, you Sasuke" said Sakura.

"Let's go home and then to the tournament, why is all after you now?" asked Sasuke looking at Sakura.

"There after my powers not me" said Sakura looking at the floor.

"Let' go now" said Sasuke.

Soon after they left the compound, they walk until they reach Konoha. Sakura and Sasuke went right to the Hokages office to report.

"Sir Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha have come back" said the reporting person.

"Let them in" said the Hokage.

They walk in and were told to sit down.

"I'm so glad that are two are okay" said the Hokage.

"We are two, so what about the tournament that we are going to?" asked Sakura.

"You are still going but there are more teams from Konoha are going to be with you, "said the Hokage.

"Okay, what teams? Asked Sasuke.

"Team 1 that has Miles, Diego and Sasha, team 2 that has Susie, Miranda, Curtis and teams 6 to 9 and you know them" said the Hokage.

After that Sasuke went home and started to training so he can kill his brother and protect Sakura from her enemy's. Sakura took her time getting home, until someone stop her.

"Hey Sakura" said Neji going for his nightly stroll.

"Hey Neji, how are you?" asked Sakura walking up to him.

"Fine until your Grandma came over today and told us about the bloodline with in you" said neji.

"Oh Grandma" said Sakura.

"Ya and she gave me the power over all the elements and future" said Neji.

"Oh she can do that" said Sakura looking up at the stars.

Soon after they went home and slept until the next day.

A/N Stay tuned for the next chapter. I need 3 reviews to get the next chapter. Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura changes

Recap on last chapter

"Oh Grandma" said Sakura.

"Ya and she gave me the power over all the elements and future" said Neji.

"Oh she can do that," said Sakura looking up at the stars.

Soon after they went home and slept until the next day.

Sakura changes chapter 8 finally going to the tournament

Sakura woke up early and walked out side to see her friends to greet her.

"Forehead girl' said Ino running and hugging her like she would disappear.

"Ino pig" said sakura hugging her back.

"Sakura you okay?" whispered Hinita.

"Yes, I'm fine, Hinita and thank you for asking" said sakura smiled at her friend.

"Sakura, so what happen to you?" asked Naruto.

"The same old, my powers but I also think that Itachi."Said Sakura became to trail off the subject.

"Let us," said Ino.

"Well the way he was looking at me, is that creepy feeling that he like's me in that way," said Sakura looking at the ground.

"Oh" they all said.

'That's not cool" said Naruto.

"Ya" said Ino to him.

"So I better go and see Kakashi sensei about the tournament and you guys are coming with us," said Sakura.

'Yes we are, ' said Shikamaru

'Oh Sakura, can you please tell us, what is going on?" asked Choji.

"Fine, I have the power to control all the elements and I can also put them together, that's why so many people want me it's because of my power," said Sakura.

"Oh okay," said Choji looking at Sakura.

Walking to the bridge and waiting for Sasuke to come and the sensei's that also where coming. Soon Sasuke come and then Neji team and team five and three. Soon the sensei's come and they were off to the tournament.

Walking for eight hours and the group was getting tired.

"We're camp here tonight, Neji team can you guys put up some traps and sound alarms, Hinata team you guys go and get water, Shikamaru team go and get some food, my team stay here and put up the tents Kathy team get some fire wood, Kina team stay here and help put up the tents," said Kakashi pulling out his orange book.

The teams went to do they instructions that Kakashi gave them. Coming back with all the objects that he said they started to food cook the food.

"So Sakura you know why we are here?" asked Gai- sensei.

"Yes and no, I think you are all here to help us get to the tournament and protect me but you guys are entering the tournament why?" said Sakura.

"Yes two the first parts and why it was assigned to your team, so you guys have to win the tournament," said Gai- sensei.

"Okay" said Sakura.

Soon after everybody eat the turned into the tents to get some sleep. By morning they were walking again and they came across

The arena that they will be fighting in.

Sakura look at Neji and went to him to ask what is wrong?

"Neji what's wrong?" asked Sakura in a whisper.

"I just got my first vision and it was bad, I can't tell you yet but good luck," said Neji thinking to him self.

Walking into the and telling the person in the front that they were there, they signed in and went to there rooms to get ready.

Soon the person on the stage waved his arms to silence them.

"Thanks for coming, this year will be great, now the rules are if your fighting partner say I quit or uncle then you win, killing them you win, knocking them out you win, for the boys no touching the girls in unacceptable areas and for you girls no kicking the boys in there parts. The three-semi finalist will become Jounin to their village, now let the tournament begin!" said the person on the stage.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. What was Neji vision all about? Find out next time. Until then bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura Changes 

A/N- Here is the chapter.

Sakura Changes chapter 9: Beginning of the tournament

"I will call up Temari Sabaku………. and Erica Damil, " said the referee on the stage.

Temari came up with her large fan with baby blue skirt with a white top that shows her stomach. Her opponent was Erica Damil from the rock village; she was in black shorts with a pink top on.

"Now girls shake hands and let's begin," said the person.

Shaking hands and going to their corners, the match soon begins with Erica throwing some Shruikens at Temari. Temari used her fan and block them away from her. Erica runs at Temari and goes in hand and hand compacted.

Temari blocks and send punches and kicks to her opponent who block a few but got hit by most of them. Erica uses her own Justus at Temari. Erica started doing her hand seal for the Jutsus Dragon, Ram, Horse and Tiger

"Rock Tiger," called out Erica. The water tiger races at Temari.

Temari dose some hand seals, the tiger swipes at her, but a log come out. Looking around and sees her on the other end, the rock tiger races at her again. Doing some more hand seals Boar, Monkey, Rat and Hara.

"Spinning whirl winds," shouted Temari hitting the rock tiger and Erica sending her back and knocking her out.

"We have a winner, Temari is our winner from the first round," said the person.

Clapping and cheering but was silence again by the person waving his arms.

"For our next contest is Garra Sabaku……….. and his opponent is Rocky," said the person.

Walking up Garra shake hands with his opponent and walk's off to his corner waiting for the sign to attack.

"Now go," called out the person.

Rocky attack Garra but it was very stupid. Garra just used his shield of sand against his opponent. After Rocky couldn't get in he used his Jutsus. Boar, Horse, Hara and Serpent

"Fire lion," yelled Rocky. Races at Garra the fire lion was destroyed and Garra begin to use his Desert coffin on Rocky. A few seconds later nothing was heard from Rocky.

"We have a winner, Garra is our winner from the second round.

More clapping and cheering come but were stop by the same person.

"Our next round will be Kankuro Sabaku…………….. and his opponent will be Kiyan Gale," said the person.

Strolling up to the stage and walked across to shake his opponent hand. Kankuro stroll back to his corner.

"Now begin," said the person.

Racing towards Kankuro, Kiyan took out a large shruikens and begun and hit Kankuro with hit blocking most attacks Kankuro got hit by a few of them taking a large heap. He land behind Kiyan and hit him with some kunai's. Jumping back Kankuro uses some smoke bombs at his opponent.

Kiyan jump out and slashes at Kankuro puppet. Seeing it was the only power that Kankuro had. Kankuro was shock but still begun to hand to hand compacted but with a few hits Kankuro was out.

"We have a winner, Kiyan is our winner from the third round," called out the person.

Clapping and cheering started back up and silence in a few seconds.

"Our next rounds will be with Rain and Sound but our first contested is Zaku Abumi and his opponent will be up against Reece Wind," said the person.

Stride up onto the stage, Zaku pace up to his opponent and shake hands. Pacing back to is area and waited for it to begun.

"Now begun," yelled out the person.

"Air slicing blast," shouted Zaku at the Reece who flew back into the air and land knocking him out.

"We have our winner, Zaku is our winner from the fourth match," yelled out the person.

Clapping and cheering started back up and silence in a few seconds.

"Our next contested with be Dosu kinuta and his opponent will be Troy Harden," said the person.

Striding up to the stage, walking to his opponent and shaking hands. Dosu pace himself back to his corner.

"Now begun," said the person.

Dosu race up and hit his opponent with his arm but was block by Troy, using his special Jutsus his sends the sound waves into Troy inner ear knocking Troy off his balance and knocking him out.

"We have our winner, Dosu is our winner from the fifth match," shouted the announcer.

Clapping and cheering started back up and silence in a few seconds.

"Our next contested is Kin Tsuchi and her opponent will be Mandy western," said the announcer.

Pacing up the stairs, Kin walks over to her opponent and shake hands with her. Walking back to her corner and waiting for the match to begun.

"Now go," said the mediator.

Kin throwing her bells at the sides for her opponent and pulling some strings, Mandy looks around and sees more then one Kin. Mandy then smiles and forces on the real Kin and hits her with Shruikens.

"We have our winner, Mandy Western from the sixth round," yelled the mediator.

Clapping and cheering started back up and silence in a few seconds.

"Our next rounds will be with Leaf and Grass, but our first contested will be Sakura Haruno and her opponent will be Roger Star," said the announcer.

Sakura strolled up on the stage and waited for her opponent to come. Roger came up with a sour look on his face.

"Just quit now girly," said Roger.

"No but you can," said Sakura shaking hands with him but was pulled closer to him.

"Fine but this is for you," smirked Roger leaning in and planting a kiss on Sakura lips, before letting her go.

Pacing back to her corner, Sakura place a finger on her lips but was quickly drop her finger down. Looking at the other side Roger was looking sinister.

"Now go," said the mediator.

Roger begun to do some hand seal, he begun to sign out his plan.

Rat, Tiger, Dragon and Boar

"Wind Dragon," said Roger throwing the wind dragon at Sakura.

Sakura just smiled and lift up her hand and stop the wind dragon from hurting her, throwing it back at Roger who was looking at her in ahh face. He didn't realize that his own wind dragon was throwed back at him until he was hit with it. Roger was knocking out from his own Jutsus.

"We have our winner, Sakura Haruno from our seventh round," said the announcer.

Clapping and cheering started back up and silence in a few seconds.

"Our next contested is Sasuke Uchiha and his opponent will be James Took," said the entity.

Sasuke walking up to the stage and waiting for his opponent to come. James walks up and reaches Sasuke. When they shook hands.

"You are going down," said James.

"Hm," said Sasuke turning around and going to his corner.

"Let the match begun," said the entity.

James race forward to Sasuke who looks bored. Sasuke looks up and hits James that knocks him out.

"We have a winner, Sasuke from our eighth match," said the mediator.

Clapping and cheering started back up and silence in a few seconds.

"Our next contested is Naruto Uzumaki and his opponent will be Vincent Worm," said the mediator.

Naruto strolling up the stairs and walking into the stage, he saw that his opponent was all ready here. Walking up to him and shaking hands. Naruto went back to his corner and waited for the mediator to say go.

"Let's begun," yelled the mediator.

Naruto race forward and started to punch and kick like crazy at his opponent, Vincent was surprise but try to block most of them but got hit by a few. Vincent started to hit back Naruto jump back but without kicking him in the face sending him back. Vincent race forward and was doing some hand seals Dragon, Horse, Ox and bird

"Grass wraps," said Vincent.

"Shadow clone Jutsus," yelled Naruto when ten Naruto's race forward and got caught by the grass wrap. Racing forward and hitting Vincent in the face very hard. Vincent fell down knock out.

"We have our winner, Naruto from the ninth match," said the mediator.

"Our next rounds will be Cloud and Mist," said the mediator.

Liddy against sky- Liddy wins

Nathan against kit- KO

Lionel against Clara- KO

A/N- I hope you like the battles. So until next time. Click the button that say's review. Bye


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura Changes 

A/N – here is the next chapter.

Sakura Changes chapter 10: who are you up against?

"The winners, please came up here?" asked the announcer.

The ones that won their matches went up to the stage and waited for the pole to tell them whom they will be fighting next.

Pictures came:

Temari against Mandy

Garra against Zaku

Dosu against Naruto

Kiyan against Sasuke

Sakura against Libby

"So now you know who you will be fighting let's start with the first match, Temari, Mandy over here," said the mediator.

Walking up to the new stage, both girls shake hands and wait for the bell now.

"Tink,"

Mandy races forward and slash Temari in her arm. Swing her large fan and hitting Mandy in the face, she fly's back. Temari started to do some hand seals and put most of her chakra into her fan. Rat, Boar, Tiger and serpent

"Sickling winds!" shouted Temari.

Mandy was soon flying back into the crowd and was knocked out.

"Temari again is our winner," yelled out the announcer.

Clapping and cheering but was silence again by the person waving his arms.

"Can if have Garra and Zaku come up here," said the announcer.

Strolling up and shaking hands they both went to their corner waiting for the bell.

"TINK"

"Air slicing blast" shouted Zaku.

Garra puts up his shield of sand and started to throw some sand at Zaku.

"Desert coffin," whisper Garra. In a few moments Zaku was dead.

"Garra again is our winner," said the mediator.

Clapping and cheering but was silence again by the person waving his arms.

"Can if have Dosu and Naruto come up here," said the announcer.

Pacing up the stairs Naruto made his way to Dosu and shook hands and walk away to his corner.

"Tink"

Walking towards Dosu, Naruto hitting him in the stomach. Jumping back and does his shadow clones. Dosu starts to attack the clones one by one. Naruto the real Naruto comes from the behind him and hits Dosu in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Naruto again is our winner," said the announcer.

Clapping and cheering but was silence again by the person waving his arms.

"Can if have Kiyan and Sasuke come up here," said the announcer.

Strolling up and shaking hands they both went to their corner waiting for the bell.

"Tink"

Kiyan races towards Sasuke trying to hit him. Sasuke punches and kicks back and use fire ball Jutsus on him. Knocking him and with burn wounds.

"Sasuke again is our winner," said the announcer.

Clapping and cheering but was silence again by the person waving his arms.

"Can if have Sakura and Libby come up here," said the announcer.

Marching up to the stage, Sakura and Libby shake hands and goes to their corner.

"Tink"

Liddy who was watching Sakura battle did some hands seal. Rat, Dragon, Ox, and Tiger

"'Fire disc" yelled Libby.

Seeing this Sakura putting up both hands and sends them flying back at Libby body who jump out of the way but got some burn wounds on her arm and leg. Running towards Sakura she try's hit her but misses because Sakura is dodging her hits. Jumping back wards and waits for the next attack.

"So think you can beat me?" yelled Libby doing some more signs Dragon, Ox, Hara and serpent.

"Dragon of hell" yelled out Libby.

The dragon racing towards Sakura who just simple put up her hands again and told the dragon to attack Libby instead of her. Racing back towards Libby. She scream has the dragon flew right pass her and into the sky.

"You give up yet?" asked Sakura.

"U-U-Uncle" said Libby who was very scared now.

"Sakura again is our winner," said the announcer.

Clapping and cheering but was silence again by the person waving his arms.

A/N – I hope you like these battles too. Bye


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura Changes 

A/N – Last two chapters to go. Bye

Sakura Changes chapter 11 Who win's the final fight?

"Now let's give them and hand" said the announcer.

Cheers come and until the mediator guy had to stop it all.

"Now let's see who is put against each other," said the announcer.

Pictures are up:

Temari against Sakura

Garra against Naruto

Sasuke???

"Looks like we have no person with out a fighting partner but fear out the two that win will go up against Sasuke Uchiha. Now let's have Temari and Sakura come up here," said the announcer.

Walking up and shaking hands. Sakura went to the corner and waited for the bell to ring.

"Tink"

"Dust wind" said Temari.

Sakura just jump up and land without a scratch.

"Come on Temari you can do better then that?" asked Sakura.

Running forward and attacking Sakura with her fan, Sakura just starts laughing. "Try better,"

Getting angry with Sakura she jumps back and does some hand seals Tiger, Dragon, Rat and Ox

"Sand slicing," shouted Temari.

Thinking she can control it, Sakura gets hit badly and winces with pain.

"Very good, Temari that was a new Jutsus, but check mine out," said Sakura doing some hand seals Boar, Ox, Dragon, tiger

"Water dragon and water prison" shouted Sakura using her water prison on Temari and then water dragon, knocking out Temari.

Doing some more hand seal over her wound. Ox, Hara, rat and serpent " Healing winds" shouted sakura over her wounds and then walking over to Temari healing her wounds.

"Thanks Sakura," said Temari walking over to her brothers.

"Sakura is our winner," said the announcer.

Clapping and cheering but was silence again by the person waving his arms.

"Can I have up Garra and Naruto?" asked the announcer.

Walking up and shaking hands. Naruto went to the corner and waited for the bell to ring.

"Tink"

Racing forward at Garra, Naruto does his shadow clones and sexy Jutsus on Garra. Who wasn't even faced, doing his punching and kicks and knocking out all the shadows clones.

"Have a sense of humor," said Naruto.

"No" replied Garra.

Attacking Garra and hitting him once, Garra uses his speacial move on Naruto the Garra lotus kicks. Soon Naruto was knocking out. Leaving Garra the winner.

"Garra is our winner," said the announcer.

Clapping and cheering but was silence again by the person waving his arms.

"Now let's see who will be fighting next," said the mediator.

Pictures show:

Sasuke against Garra

Sakura?

"Can I have up Garra and Sasuke?" asked the announcer.

Strolling up and shaking hands both boys went to their corners.

"Tink"

Sasuke races forward and hit Garra but it was a clone.

"Behind you," whisper Garra.

"Fire ball Jutsus," said Sasuke.

Garra just dodges them and attacks Sasuke.

"Grand fire ball attack," said Sasuke.

Soon the battle was over but Garra was standing over Sasuke body.

"Garra again is our winner," said the announcer.

Clapping and cheering but was silence again by the person waving his arms.

"Come up here Sakura," said the announcer.

Walking up to Garra and shaking his hand, Sakura felt that there was someone else in Garra body then him.

Walking back to her corner and coming up with a battle plan.

"Tink "

Garra just look at Sakura and was going to use his desert coffin on her but before he could tell she was gone.

"Behind Garra-san," said Sakura.

"Looking back Garra sees nothing but soon felt a punch in his face.

Sakura jumps back and does some hand seals Rat, Dragon, Ox and Hara

"Fire dragons" yelled Sakura.

The two fire dragons went towards Garra who just smirk and did his shield of sand.

"Damn," thought Sakura.

Racing at Garra and jumping behind him and punching "yes I got him" looks at the person " shit it was a clone"

"Behind you," whisper Garra sending chills up Sakura back.

Punching her in the back and but was stop by her hand grabbing his foot and swing him around, Sakura let's go and watches as Garra drops into the floor.

Garra gets up and looks at Sakura with red eyes, meaning his demon inside was coming out.

"OOPs"though Sakura.

Jumping back and ready for his attacks to come, she waited.

"Desert coffin" Yelled Garra pisses off.

"Sakura watch out" called her teammates. Jumping up and dodging his desert coffin. Sakura lands back down but was kick on the face, breaking her fall and breaks her wrist.

"Very good Garra, but I'm not losing here," said Sakura breathing heavily.

Sakura summon most of her chakra and started to do some hand signs" Call open all the elements, come to me has I call, help me here come to me" Some the lambs in the tournament went out. The most beautiful light show came and went to Sakura hand. Opening her eyes.

"Element fusion!" shouted Sakura pushing it at Garra.

Garra didn't move or anything, he was scared not that he had no fears but this was crazy, Getting hit in his stomach and blasting out from the other side, Garra falls down and bleeding to death.

"Garra!" yelled Temari running to him and falling down on her knees. Kankuro came and place one hand on her sister and his other hand on his brother.

"Please Garra," said Kankuro.

Sakura wakes up from the power and sees this" I cause all for this, I got to save him".

"We have a winner, folks" said the announcer.

Sakura runs to Temari and Kankuro who are still crying.

"Garra hold on please," said Temari was shaking hard from all the crying.

"Garra you can get though this," said Kankuro.

Sakura reaches them and forces on her healing powers. Once she felt her healing powers, Sakura places her hands on Garra stomach and starts to heal him.

Neji and that rest of the team run to them.

"Sakura stop if you do that you'll dead form too much chakra lost," said Neji.

All look at him.

"I get vision, through this one was my first, Sakura was saving Garra," said Neji.

"Neji look I'm fine but Garra isn't do you have a other idea or not but I'm doing this too save a life," replied Sakura with some sweat coming down.

"But…

"No buts," said Sakura look away and was continuing to heal Garra.

Seeing that here was no more blood from his heal and his color in his face was not so palm. Sakura job was almost done a few more minutes he'll wake up.

"Sakura stop he can get better from here," said Temari who was watching save her little brother.

Garra begun to stir and move around just a bit. Opening hi eyes and seeing man y people here and pink hair. Seeing that Sakura did it, she faints on top of Garra.

Opening his eyes again and seeing Sakura on top of him. He says" Someone got this girl off of me before I kill her now" said Garra.

Sasuke walks over and picks up Sakura and holds her.

Soon the new jounin's went on there way home. But some things is waiting them soon.

A/N- Until next time. Bye


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura Changes 

A/N-Here is the last chapter.

Sakura Changes chapter 12: Vision again

"Walking back home with the rest of the teams, Sasuke though about Sakura and why she just training with her grandmother? To get stronger for him. That's why she didn't tell me when I ask her" Looking at the girl in his arms.

"Well what do we here?" asked someone in the bushes.

"Byakugan" said Neji and Hinata looking in the bushes.

"Over here," said the person.

Sasuke turns around and sees his brother. Holding on to Sakura with his life.

"Little brother gave me the girl," said Itachi.

"No" said Sasuke.

Soon some ninjas came out and started to attack all the groups, Sasuke jumps and places Sakura in a safe place.

"Fire ball Jutsus," said Sasuke.

Some explodes came and went far form the battle Temari and Kankuro and Garra were walking back to the village of sand, of hearing the explodes, they went to the battle.

Sakura wakes up to see some of her team and the other teammates down and badly hurt, running to the battle and killing off some of the ninja.

"Sakura come back with me," said Itachi.

"In your dreams," said Sakura.

"Fine, Tsukuyomi" said Itachi running at Sakura but was stop by shield of sand.

"Huh" though Sakura.

"Get out of the way Sakura," whispered Garra in her ear that make her chills on her spine.

"Thanks," said Sakura going behind Garra and healing some members.

Neji faints down and all the ninjas look at him.

Vision world

"Not again"

Stop!

Sakura!

Sasuke help me

End of vision world.

A/N – I hope you it. Now do you want a sequel to this story? Yes or no. is the answered. Bye


End file.
